Los Jumpers de navidad están muertos
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Sacado de un prompt de Tumblr. John compra Jumpers de navidad, Sherlock finge ser un cajero y las fiestas del Yard son buenas para coquetear y encontrar futuros compañeros de piso.


**Notas: Cambié a Mike por Lestrade, qué les puedo decir.**  
 **La prompt la saqué de aquí: http post/105738168426/holiday-aus-for-the-christmas-spirit**  
 **Este fic es el numero 17 del mini reto "El amor está en el aire" del foro "I am Sherlocked" Esta vez el tema era "Navidad."**  
 **Los personajes no son míos y yo no gano nada escribiendo esto.**

* * *

Sherlock solo necesita veinte minutos con la caja registradora del Tesco's para probar que la chica con el turno nocturno es la persona que ha estado asesinando mujeres pelirrojas por los últimos dos meses, así que a pocas horas de la fiesta de navidad del Yard Sherlock se encuentra tomando el turno de las siete de la tarde con la excusa de "Mark dijo que te podías tomar la tarde, Luisa, soy el nuevo. Tú relájate y tomate el día." Todo dicho con una sonrisa tensa, y entre dientes, fingiendo estar molesto por el horario justo antes de navidad.

La chica en cuestión ni siquiera lo duda, completamente aplacada por la idea de no tener que trabajar en la noche antes de navidad, a Sherlock no le interesa la fecha. Pero finge que lo hace de todas maneras.

Sherlock ve a la chica salir de la tienda con una sonrisa aliviada y él le sonríe devuelta hasta que finalmente ella se pierde a la vista. Cuando ya no puede verla Sherlock se da vueltas en el pequeño espacio de la caja registradora, tomando notas mentales de todo lo que pueda encontrar en el cubículo. Buscando el arma que todas las pequeñas tiendas tienen detrás de la caja, Sherlock solo necesita examinar el arma y revisar si el arma ha sido usada.

El detective está a punto de tomar el arma en las manos cuando la campana que anuncia la llegada de un cliente suena, alertándolo.

Sherlock voltea su cabeza con demasiada fuerza, casi sintiendo como los músculos de su cabeza protestan por el movimiento. En la puerta, un hombre bajo entrando en sus cuarenta, de cabello rubio y una pequeña cojera entra a la tienda. El hombre asiente con la cabeza en su dirección en modo de saludo y Sherlock se lo devuelve apenas, entonces el hombre se pierde en la sección de ropa y Sherlock decide esperar a que el hombre haga su compra y se largue. Esta vez, Sherlock se encargará de poner el anuncio de CERRADO.

El hombre vuelve a la caja después de unos buenos diez minutos, su canastillo de compra lleno de piezas de ropa ostentando la horrenda combinación de verde, rojo, amarillo y azul que parece tomar posesión de todo en estas fechas.

Sherlock pasa la ropa con una torpeza inicial que se vería completamente justificada en un empleado nuevo y Sherlock nota que el hombre no parece ni medianamente sorprendido por ver a un hombre de casi treinta años trabajando en un Tesco's.

Un vistazo a las compra del hombre y Sherlock se da cuenta de que son cuatro Jumpers navideños, cada uno más horrible que el otro.

El primero, es rojo, completamente rojo excepto por el reno sonriente bordado en el medio, rodeado de copos de nieve y llevando un chullo verde con pompones que sobresalen del Jumper.

El segundo es más simple, completamente gris pero notablemente más ajustado que el anterior, revisando la etiqueta, Sherlock se da cuenta de que el Jumper de hecho es para mujer, pero no comenta sobre ello. El Jumper lleva el dibujo del cuerpo de un muñeco de nieve saludando justo debajo del cuello.

Otro Jumper azul con la imagen de un paisaje navideño, pinos, nieve y montañas, bordado desde la esquina derecha del cuello hasta la punta de la manga izquierda.

Y finalmente el último, que no falla en sacarle una sonrisa a Sherlock, de color burdeo, como sangre seca, el Jumper tiene lista tras lista de muérdago y muñecos de nieve, completamente festivo salvo por las letras afirmando: LOS JUMPERS DE NAVIDAD ESTÁN MUERTOS. En el centro.

"Son para mi abuela." Murmura el rubio sonrojándose hasta el cuello.

"Si, está bien." Le responde Sherlock observando de reojo el Jumper verde oscuro decorado con un blanco árbol de navidad en el centro.

Si es posible el hombre se sonroja con más profundidad, le entrega el dinero, recibe la compra y sale corriendo de la tienda. Una cojera psicosomática, entonces, probablemente producto de su periodo de servicio en el ejercito.

Sherlock cambia el letrero de la puerta y se dispone a resolver su caso, a veces sonriendo por la idea del hombre y sus Jumpers

* * *

En la fiesta de navidad del Yard Sherlock solo aparece porque Lestrade le amenaza con negarle los divertidos casos de asesinatos en las fiestas si no hace un esfuerzo por socializar con las personas con las que tendrá que trabajar codo a codo durante todo el año. De alguna forma, Sherlock piensa que las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo del Yard son como su carbón de regalo por ser un chico malo todo el año.

Sherlock da vueltas por la oficina, con una copa de plástico llena de ponche que no ha soltado en toda la noche. Una pareja va a tener una aventura por primera vez esta noche. Una chica está pensando en salir del closet a sus padres después de la fiesta. Lestrade está deprimido porque su esposa se ha llevado a sus hijas de vacaciones con el amante numero tres y Donovan no está hablando con Anderson porque el forense acaba de comprar boletos para viajar con su esposa y tratar de arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

Todo aburrido y predecible.

Entonces mientras trata de escapar de una mujer completamente borracha que no para de ofrecerle sexo, e insinuando su escote en su cara, Sherlock se encuentra cara a cara con el hombre de Tesco's.

El hombre lleva puesto el Jumper burdeo que había comprado hace no más de tres horas, sus ojos azules abiertos cómicamente en sorpresa al encontrarse con Sherlock en una fiesta de Scotland Yard y sus mejillas rojizas, tal vez por el alcohol en su sistema, o por la vergüenza de ser encontrado en su mentira.

"Entonces…" Se ríe Sherlock. "¿Tengo que imaginar que el Jumper que con la etiqueta de mujer era el que habías comprado para tu abuela y los demás eran todos para ti…?"

"No." Confiesa el hombre. "Todos eran míos." Le dice con una mirada desafiante "¿Y yo tengo que asumir que trabajas de medio tiempo en Tesco's y también en el Yard?"

"Soy un detective consultor." Le responde Sherlock. "A veces trabajo con el Yard a veces hago casos privados, ese era el caso de una persona que estaba asesinado chicas durante meses."

El hombre lo mira con un interés que jamás había visto en otra persona al escuchar sobre su trabajo. "¿Resolviste el caso?" Le pregunta el hombre.

"Si." Responde el detective "Más rápido de lo que cualquiera de los idiotas del Yard podrían haberlo hecho de todos modos."

"Tengo que asumir que hasta el momento todos parecen bastante incompetentes." Bromea John mirando a los hombres y mujeres cayendo y tropezando por la oficina.

Ambos hombres se ríen con fuerza, descansando sus espaldas en la pared detrás de ellos y dejando que sus hombros y cabezas se rosen con la fuerza de sus carcajadas.

"Mi nombre es John." Se presenta el hombre ofreciéndole su mano. "Lestrade me dijo que quería presentarme a un amigo suyo que estaba buscando un compañero de piso."

"Sherlock Holmes." Responde el detective, tomando la mano ofrecida y mirándolo de arriba abajo "Y resulta que yo le comenté a Lestrade que necesitaba un compañero de piso.


End file.
